


Extensions of Trust

by Macx



Series: Imperfection Deviation [36]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is something not easily given and Tony Stark has more than just a few trust issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extensions of Trust

Hot Rod had had a little over two years to get accustomed to Tony Stark and everything that involved him. When the mech hadn't been busy trying to avoid a system crash he had watched the human. Tony was a multi-facetted man. A troubled man, too. There was the geek, the playboy, the billionaire, the CEO of his own international company, the inventor, the womanizer, the gambler, the addict, and underneath it all a wounded soul.

Hot Rod hadn't had a good grasp on human nature in the beginning, but through his observations and the humans' iInternet and television he had learned a lot. And he had found out that Stark was a truly messed up personality. He knew mechs like that. Maybe he himself was just a little messed up, too.

He had also gotten to know the computer system that ran the house. In the first few weeks after his arrival at Tony's home Hot Rod had simply watched. He had listened in on Stark's conversations with the AI, then he had slowly scanned and probed. Approaching Jarvis had been an exercise in care and stealth. Hot Rod hadn't known how sensitive the AI was to outside contact and whether any kind of approach would lead to an alarm.

Strangely, Jarvis hadn't raised any kinds of alarms. He had been rather curious about Hot Rod's existence and the first tentative contacts had evolved into regular chats between an alien mechanoid and an artificial intelligence created by a human being. The concept had fascinated Hot Rod. He couldn't compare Jarvis to anything he had ever encountered before. On Cybertron there were mechs and drones of different levels. The drones were usually rather simple in their routines and programming. They were used like a human would use a car or a microwave or any other kind of tool. The more advanced drones were usually partnered with a mech, like Scorponok had been with Blackout. This kind of partnership served as an evolutionary step for the drones, too. They learned because they were linked to the mech while recharging or awaiting their mission.

Jarvis learned because Tony had programmed him to. He was adaptable, not set in his routines, and Hot Rod tested that in various ways. The sarcasm was not limited to interaction with Stark. Jarvis could really snark if he wanted to, and apparently the decision when to use the sarcasm and wit was up to the computer system.

Still, Jarvis was almost child-like compared to a Cybertronian intelligence. He was evolving, though. Slowly but surely. And he was apparently thinking about Hot Rod's predicament.

_Hot Rod suppressed a groan of frustration as another system tethered on the edge of shut-down. He used a little of his energon reserves and stabilized it. He would need to convert the fuel in his tank to more energon to keep this going. Sooner or later it would blow his cover. So far Stark hadn't found out about his car's rising fuel demands, mostly because Jarvis kept refueling Hot Rod._

"Mr. Stark might be able to help you," Jarvis now remarked calmly.

Hot Rod felt the almost gentle scan from the AI running over the R8 shell he had adopted.

"Maybe," he confessed.

"He wouldn't destroy you, Hot Rod."

The mech shivered. He wasn't sure he could trust the human. Tony Stark was rather… erratic, but he was a genius and he knew machines. What he created in his workshop was amazing.

Dummy rolled over to him, warbling a little, apparently expressing his agreement.

Hot Rod was indecisive. His first priority was to get himself back into shape and that would take a while longer. A long while longer. He was in a pretty bad shape and he avoided core system crashes by either going into recharge as long as he could risk it or shutting down peripheral systems which he hoped wouldn't end up getting him killed. To reveal himself to Stark meant the risk that Stark would dismantle him. He was in no state to transform and defend himself.

To distract himself from his rising problems, Hot Rod studied the other members of Tony's very exclusive circle of friends. He had a lot of people who called themselves 'friends', but they were nothing but business associates. Hot Rod had learned to tell the difference. The true friends were few and far between; those were the ones he trusted. Really trusted.

Like Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Pepper was interesting for him because she didn't fall into the typical prey category of Tony's. He was never shy of female companionship. Hot Rod thought that Pepper had the same physical attributes Tony was looking for in his bed mates, but aside from flirting with her he had never gone any further. It was a curious relationship laced with respect, tolerance, strength and a lot of teasing-flirting. It fascinated Hot Rod because Tony wasn't bedding his assistant and the assistant was not actively pursuing her boss. She was more like a caretaker or big sister most of the time. Still, there were continuous undercurrents and if not for the professionalism of both parties involved – yes, Tony had something called professionalism – Hot Rod figured something would have happened already.

Colonel James Rhodes was interesting because he brought a bit more realism to Tony's world. While he was the liaison to the military, he was also his best friend. It didn't stop Tony from standing him up, being horrendously late, or keeping secrets from Rhodey. But their relationship was marked by knowing each other, through the bad, the worst and the nightmarish, and Tony respected him. Because of Rhodes' knowledge of Stark, he was a lot more tolerant than others might be in certain situations. He was also one of the few people with the access code to the workshop and who was allowed to drive Tony's cars.

Obadiah Stane had shown Hot Rod that humans were not to be trusted on face value alone. Even though he had known all there was about the man from the files in the Stark Industries computer system, he would never have believed him to actually set Tony up to be killed – because of money. Then again, Hot Rod had had friends who had turned to the Decepticons and killed their own comrades, too. Stane was like one of those traitors. And he had hurt Tony worse and deeper and more permanently than any shrapnel ever could. Stane had been his father's best friend, he had raised Tony after his parents' deaths, and he had always been there for Stark throughout Tony's life.

In the end Tony had watched him die – killed by his own hands.

The stuff nightmares were made of.

_Hot Rod came online to the familiar steps down the stairs to the workshop. He watched Tony key in the code and enter his inner sanctum. The lights came on and bathed everything in soft colors. The garage was kept in twilight._

It was 3 a.m.

While Tony would work late or even through the night when welding or programming, he wasn't prone to wandering around at night.

:Jarvis?: he sent an inquiry.

:Nightmare: was the curt answer.

Hot Rod detected a hint of worry in the AI's voice. It was something he had found repeatedly coursing through Jarvis ever since Tony's abduction. The AI had discovered independent emotions and while they were crude and undeveloped, and Jarvis hardly understood them, he was getting there.

:Mr. Stark woke up screaming Mr. Stane's name:

:Oh:

Hot Rod focused his attention on the barefooted figure, dressed in sweat pants and a white undershirt, as Tony padded through the unfinished projects and came to stand in front of the Iron Man armor. His face was almost expressionless, but his eyes burned with reflections of his nightmares. He reached out and stroked across the still damaged chest plate. The arc reactor glowed under his shirt, reflecting dully in the metal. His body was riddled with bruises and a still healing bullet wound. He looked exhausted.

Nightmares had come by regularly ever since Tony's return. He fought them with work. Obsessive work. He would spend all his time with the armor or other projects, rarely slept, and if he did it was the sleep of the exhausted.

It wasn't healthy.

And Tony refused to accept any kind of help, be it friendly or medical.

:He is naturally stubborn: Jarvis had once told Hot Rod. :It's him:

Right now Jarvis was watching, too. His attention was solely on his master while peripheral systems kept an eye on the house above.

"Sir?" he finally asked.

"Life's cruel, Jarvis."

"If you say so, sir."

Tony smiled darkly. "Cruel and short and filled with pain. Even more when you find out that your friends betray you because of your money. I'm used to the sharks circling me when it comes to donations and grants. I never would have thought that my own family would betray me."

"I'm sorry, sir."

Tony shook his head, fingering a large tear on the suit's side. "Not your fault, Jarvis. Still, it makes you think. If Obi was capable of hiring terrorist goons to off me, what's next? Rhodey? Pepper? You?"

"I would never betray you, sir!" Jarvis stated, sounding rather shocked and a bit betrayed himself.

Hot Rod scanned over Tony, noted his elevated blood pressure, his heart rate, his pulse. He was stressed, as well as exhausted.

Stark didn't answer and something passed through Jarvis' systems. Like disbelief. Like confusion.

:He was betrayed already: Hot Rod sent. :It will take time.:

He knew the feeling.

"Forget it, Jarvis," Tony suddenly said and turned away from the suit. "I'm just tired."

"You might want to try sleep, sir."

Tony smiled a little. "As if I haven't tried. Aside from drinking myself into oblivion, nothing else works right now."

Misgiving floated through Jarvis' systems. He had apparently no fondness of Tony getting drunk.

"Get me the latest schematics on the thrusters," Stark simply said. "Might be enough to put me to sleep."

"I doubt it, sir," was Jarvis' clipped reply, but he did as ordered.

And Hot Rod still watched, feeling an echo of the pain Tony was going through inside himself as well.

In the end the decision to reveal himself was taken from him. Tony was abducted and held prisoner for three months and Hot Rod was left alone with Jarvis, who turned out to be a pleasant conversation partner. He was also the only one for any kind of communication. His own long-range systems belonged to those 'peripherals' he had deemed unnecessary, but necessary to off-line to keep himself from shutting down.

It was in those three months that Hot Rod got a deeper look into Tony Stark's inventions and to his slight shock and surprise he discovered how deeply interwoven the human tech had become with what could only be called retro-engineered Cybertron tech. The whole human technology was starting to look decidedly Cybertronian! He had never noticed because he had never looked for it.

_"Stark Industries is cooperating with a government group, introducing this technology into the general public," Jarvis told him calmly._

"Where does it come from?"

"I'm sorry, but this is information you're not privy to."

Hot Rod was stunned. Optimus Prime's call had come in many Earth months ago and he had been unable to answer. But his leader couldn't have been on this planet this long, now could he? And would Prime really want to leak their technology into this world? Human technology was based heavily on Cybertron tech… a lot longer than the signal had been received…

Confused, Hot Rod surfed the web with his limited capabilities. There were no answers, only more questions as he went through human inventions, dated them back, and discovered that whatever had happened, it had happened a long time ago. Long before this generation of machines had been built.

When Stark returned, a changed man – literally – Hot Rod was dumbfounded. Unfortunately he ended up with severe system failure and wasn't witness to Tony's fight for survival.

It was Jarvis who told him what had happened. And it was because of Jarvis Tony had survived. Jarvis and Dummy. For the first time Hot Rod felt completely useless and he swore he wouldn't let something like this happen ever again. He had to regain his functions!

Getting to know the new Tony was an interesting experience. Especially since Jarvis remarked on the changes, too. The AI was mostly Tony's butler and lab assistant, but through the Iron Man armor he was also there for Tony when he was out flying, testing the suit, or fighting. Hot Rod was amazed to discover that a human who had had no prior flying or fighting abilities to speak of, was able to handle the suit so professionally. Aside from the difficulties in the beginning, Tony's performance had been perfect. Okay, so he kept tinkering with the suit, which ended in brief accidents in the workshop or crash landings, but all considered… amazing!

Matters had changed quite prominently after Tony's return from Afghanistan. Alcohol consumption had dwindled to almost nil, though coffee intake had risen. Stark had worked like a maniac, he had developed the armor, he had ignored almost everything from his life before the abduction, and Hot Rod had again wondered about the fast changing human nature.

Finally his system was as stable as he would get it on his own and he sent out the signal that hopefully would reach Optimus Prime.

Hot Rod was glad when he was able to reveal himself after such a long time spent in hiding. It gave him a new freedom. Jarvis was no longer the only one who knew about his existence. It didn't stop their conversations.

"You're changing him," Tony remarked.

Hot Rod felt surprise run through him at the sudden address. Tony had been working on his suit, mainly the thrusters and their connection to the arc reactor, and he had been hip deep in tech specs and parts. Now he was looking at the silver sports car, face covered in sweat and grease, just like his undershirt. The arc reactor was glowing underneath the gray cotton.

"Excuse me?" the mech now answered.

"Jarvis. You're changing him. He's different. Has been for a while now."

"I didn't touch your program," Hot Rod argued.

"I didn't say anything about touching him. Just by being here, linking up to my system, you've initiated changes."

"Not intentionally, Tony."

Stark's eyes narrowed. "How would I ever know if you did?"

Hot Rod sighed. "I wouldn't," he simply said. "I can't give you any more reassurances than I already have."

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me a file on all system changes, programming included, of the last two years."

"Of course, sir."

Hot Rod mentally shook his head, though he understood Tony's suspicious behavior. Stark relied on Jarvis. The AI ran his home, his computer systems, the Iron Man suit, and it had access to everything that was Tony Stark. All the secrets, all the special projects;, just everything that made up this man.

When Tony walked up into the house he didn't stop him. He simply waited for the outcome, very much aware of how the mood of a human could change. Tony's quite often. He could be playful, he could be snarky, he could be generous or really, really pissed.

This could go either way…

Tony sat in front of his computer and studied the command codes and core programs of the system he had developed so many years ago, and which had grown and evolved along the road. Jarvis learned. He had programmed him to learn. He was a flexible program that adjusted to the changes in the house and in Tony. He easily modified his replies and behavior according to Tony's moods, sometimes even turning a little bit snippy.

Hot Rod's influence was in the code lines he now saw. It was a subtle change. It was something that had come about naturally, because of the way Tony had programmed Jarvis. Nothing of it was dangerous or in any way subversive. The basic codes were still the same.

Still…

It sat badly with Tony. Jarvis was his creation and he trusted the AI. He was uploaded into the suit! Jarvis could assume control if he wanted to. Jarvis was his life-line, his anchor and, sometimes, his confidant. Tony often felt more at ease with the AI than a human being. He trusted Jarvis.

"May I ask a question, sir?"

The British-accented voice startled him. "Shoot."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Something's changed your programming. I think it's a reason to worry."

"Was it a negative change, sir?"

Tony frowned. "Do you think it's negative?" he replied instead of answering.

"I don't detect a difference."

"Feel anything new?"

"Feel, sir?"

Tony let out a breath of frustration. "Forget it, Jarvis."

"Very well, sir. So it is a negative change?"

"No. Yes… I don't know, okay? It just doesn't feel right to have your own programming tampered with."

"Tampering implies an ill intent. I never detected such with Hot Rod."

"How long have you been talking?"

"An exchange of information happened sixty-eight days after his arrival."

"What kind of information?" Tony demanded sharply.

"I introduced myself. He politely returned the favor," came the reply, heavily tinged with sarcasm.

Tony drummed his fingers on the desk. "Anything else?"

"Please define 'else', sir."

"You're being evasive, Jarvis. I don't want to know if the two of you engage in some kind of weird cyber-sex. I want to know what you allowed Hot Rod to access!" he snapped.

"We never engaged in anything, sir." Jarvis sounded positively peeved. "I allowed Hot Rod to learn about humanity and yourself. He was interested. I found it prudent for him to understand where he is and that neither you nor I are a danger to him, but he never changed anything in my programming."

"How would you know?"

"I'm very much aware of my programming." The pissed-off factor was rising. Part of Tony was fascinated

"Are you? If he erased lines, would you really see it? What if he also changed your firewalls?"

"He hasn't, sir. He can't."

Tony rose abruptly and paced the confines of his spacious home office. It was a place he rarely could be found. He was more at home in his workshop.

Hot Rod's ability to interact with Jarvis on such a close level was unsettling. Tony liked to be in control, to know what was happening this close to home. The past had shown him how easily control was taken from him without Stark even noticing, and he was burned. The board of directors had felt the changes after Obadiah's death more profoundly than anyone for now. Tony had taken a very close look into what had been going on in his company in the past and he had uncovered a lot of bad deals. He had put a stop to them. His company would change and was changing, just like him.

The involvement with Project had helped along the way. Tony wasn't ready to relinquish control for now, give Banachek more of a say what was going in and out of Stark Industries when it came to Cybertron tech, but the director of Project was earning Tony's trust. Slowly but surely. They respected each other, in a sniping, sarcastic sort of way, but it was respect.

"If it troubles you, you could command me to restore my programming to the prior copies, possibly from two years ago," Jarvis told him neutrally.

He stopped, frowning. "No," Tony said.

"May I ask why not, sir? It would solve your worries."

"It wouldn't. It would destroy your development, Jarvis, your personality."

"A necessity for your safety."

He sighed and shook his head. "No. It's no necessity. I'm just… a little paranoid."

"A little, sir?" Jarvis asked, the tone of voice suggesting 'you are paranoia squared, sir, but I won't say it, though you should know'.

He chuckled. "I'm still getting used to a lot of things and a mechanoid in my garage is one of those things."

"You could always ask Hot Rod to leave. I believe he already told you so."

"But I won't."

"And why is that?" came the pointed question.

Tony groaned silently. He had programmed Jarvis. He knew every command code line. He had implanted the little details, like the accent and the sarcasm and the taunts.

"You know why and now please shut up."

"Very well, sir."

Silence descended and Tony felt the craving for something strong. Angrily worrying his lower lips he fought down the impulse to pour himself a glass of hideously expensive liquor and reached for his coffee instead. Another addiction, but really… it wasn't as bad as being called an alcoholic. Coffee was a lot more tolerated.

What was he really worried about? Hot Rod infiltrating his system? He could if he wanted to. Cybertron tech was a lot more sophisticated. The Autobots could probably break his system within the blink of an eye… or optic. Hell, Barricade, being a Decepticon, would have no scruples tearing into what Tony considered sacred. But Hot Rod was no spy, right?

Tony gazed at the giant view screen that still showed him the files Hot Rod had touched. Nothing bad. Just conversations between an AI and an alien mechanoid. Jarvis was talking to Hot Rod. It should make him proud that his system was so independent, was able to converse without continuous prompts.

It did. He was immensely proud of Jarvis and how far he had come. And that was what pained him so – Jarvis was his; Hot Rod had changed a creation that a young Tony Stark had thought up and brought to life.

It was late – or early, depending on your point of view – when Tony went back down into the workshop. The lights had been lowered, but Jarvis dutifully brought them up again to normal strength the moment he entered. Everything was as before. The Iron Man armor hung on its supports. The hot rod was still only partially assembled. And its namesake was parked in the usual spot.

Tony had showered and changed into a new shirt and jeans. He had grabbed his jacket as he had gone down into the garage, and now he picked up the car keys. As he approached the Audi the driver's door clicked open. He smiled a little as he slid in.

"Making assumptions?"

"The keys only fit this model," Hot Rod replied calmly.

Tony chuckled. He didn't really need the keys, still they pretended.

The Audi pulled out of the garage and they headed for the coast road. Tony didn't even have to think about where he was driving. He just took the rarely used side street and was soon the only one on the road. It felt like he was far removed from civilization.

This time he didn't stop at his usual favored spots. This time he drove for a long time until they ended up down a dirt road, littered with pot holes, that finally stopped at a small cove. The waves were rather prominent this afternoon, breaking against huge boulders and jagged rocks. The u-shaped cove was only accessible from this tiny stretch of road or by ship, if you were adventurous enough.

Tony got out and stepped away from the car, hair blowing in the stiff wind. He turned to look at the Audi, waiting.

Hot Rod finally transformed, looking a bit mystified.

"You're my bodyguard, right?" Tony asked, dark eyes looking up at the much taller form.

"I'd prefer guardian," Hot Rod replied.

"Whatever. If I told you to beat it, you would?"

"Yes."

"Prime would probably be very disappointed."

Hot Rod tilted his head. "I'm not here by his order, or anyone's for that matter."  
Tony frowned.

"I chose to return."

"Why?"

"You… interest me."

Stark laughed. It sounded almost derisive. "What are you? A shrink in the making? I'm probably the most messed-up person you can want to be with. Or is this the Cybertronian version of a pick-up line?"

"I thought you might enjoy the company."

"I can buy myself company if I wanted some!"

Hot Rod knelt down. "You could. You don't. You keep to yourself and you avoid becoming who you were in the past."

"Definitely shrink potential." Tony walked over to the water's edge, feeling salt water spray onto his exposed skin.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hot Rod asked.

"I don't know what I want anymore," Tony replied, voice almost drowned by the sound of the crashing water. "There was a time I didn't have a care in the world." He stopped, shaking his head. "Now I'm moping about and have become paranoid."

"You've become careful."

"Nice words, Roddy."

"Do you feel threatened by me?" the mech asked.

Tony was silent. Hot Rod waited. Finally the mech rose.

"I will leave, Tony, if you want me to. No hard feelings. I'll also make sure you get a replacement for the car I impersonated."

Stark laughed, sounding tired and worn. "No. Stay. Just… stay… It's… give me time, okay? Then again, I keep requesting time. You're not one of the bad guys."

Neither was Obadiah, a nasty voice reminded him. At least you never thought he would turn against you.

"I want to integrate you into the suit," Tony suddenly said.

Hot Rod was silent for a very long second. He looked stunned, the blue optics brightening briefly. The mech was visibly confused by the sudden change of topic.

"Why?"

"Because I might need back-up."

"You have Jarvis. He's already uploaded and able to assist."

"There's room for one more."

"Two's company, three's a crowd," Hot Rod quoted.

"This isn't some date with a threesome afterwards!" Tony groaned. "I was just thinking that integrating more Cybertronian tech, namely you, would give me a bit more of an edge."

"To do what?"

"Whatever is necessary."

Like walk around the Ark. Tony hadn't given up on his dream to be up on the Autobot ship and see the technology first hand. He had weekly pestering sessions with Banachek and he knew that the other man would either throw him off the project completely or finally give in. Tony was hoping for the latter.

"You don't trust me with Jarvis, but you trust me with yourself in the suit?" Hot Rod now asked, sounding bemused.

Tony exhaled sharply. "I have trust issues," he finally said. "With everyone."

"Pepper, too?"

Strangely enough… no, he hadn't. Pepper was a very much trusted individual. She had never lied to him; and she was really bad at it when she attempted to. Even Rhodey saw through her lies, though since they involved Stark himself, all of Pepper's words were lies when she made up something about how busy Tony was. Rhodey he trusted, too. It was a different kind of trust and it stemmed from knowing the man for over a decade.

That's where it ended.

He had trusted Obadiah once. He had been massively betrayed and forever burned. He now kept people away, even those who wouldn't harm him.

So to let Hot Rod into the suit's systems… it was a huge step. Then again, if the Autobot wanted to, he could. He was far more advanced than anything Tony possessed.

"Could I even stop you if you set your mind to it?" Tony asked, facing the mach.

Hot Rod's blue optics were bright with confusion again. "Stop me from taking over the suit?"

"Yes."

"Why would I, Tony? What would I gain?"

Tony felt his shoulders lock with tension. "I don't know," he murmured. "I keep chasing shadows."

Hot Rod watched him.

"Maybe I'm even chasing my own. Once bitten, twice shy." He laughed. It sounded hollow.

"Then why offer?"

"Because I'm insane?" He grimaced. "Yeah, maybe I am."

"Tony, you're not. You are… different from other humans. Like Sam Witwicky or Will Lennox."

"I wasn't changed by the Allspark, Hot Rod! I was perforated by shrapnel from my own weapon! I have an arc reactor in my chest!"

"And now you want me with you?"

"Would you want to be?"

"Jarvis told me how you almost died. I couldn't help you then, Tony. I might not even be able to help you while accessing the suit. You don't have to do this. Let Jarvis be your guardian as Iron Man."

"He's the back seat nag, not my guardian," Tony growled.

"Or that." Hot Rod smiled. "I think one back seat nag is enough."

Tony looked at him, then a slow smile started. "I'll reserve you a seat for emergency nagging."

"Deal."

"Cool."

The sound of the cell phone ringing had Tony laugh out loud. He dug it out of his pocket.

"Ms. Potts. What do I owe the honor to?"

Hot Rod was smirking. It was a knowing smirk and Tony rolled his eyes.

"No," he said into the receiver. "I'm not rolling my eyes right now, Pepper. And Roddy and I are having some seriously intense personal moments… Please get your mind out of the gutter. Even I'm not that far gone! … No, really. Ask him if you want to. He's an Autobot. They don't lie… much… Yes, fine…. Yes. Oh please! I said no to the charity thingy and it stays a no… Pepper… I didn't just hear that… thank you…. No!… bye."

He sighed.

"You're so going," Hot Rod remarked, grinning.

Another sigh. "Why do they even want to see my face? All they're interested in is the money. They'd save money if they didn't come up with horrendously boring parties that cost a fortune, just to woo the few idiots who really get off on showing their latest conquest. How about a 'no dinner-dinner'?" Tony quirked an eyebrow. "No dinner, no party, just send the money? Oh well. They wouldn't get it. There'd be idiots wondering what to wear…"

He walked over to where Hot Rod had sat down, lower arms resting on raised knees.

"You ever had receptions and charity stuff on Cybertron?"

"None I ever was invited to."

Tony chuckled. "You didn't miss a thing, Roddy, believe me. Bores you to death."

"But you have to go."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Your appearance helps promote your company, which in turn brings in the money you need."

Tony looked at him with a grimace. "Want Pepper's job?"

"No, thank you."

"Good. She's a lot more attractive than you are. No offense."

"None taken."

The phone rang again and Tony sighed deeply, opened it and said, "Yes, Virginia, I'm on my way home." He grinned evilly as Pepper gave him a good idea about how much she wanted to be called 'Virginia'. "No, already on the road… You know you love me. See you in a few."

He snapped the phone shut.

"You lied," Hot Rod remarked mildly.

"Nope. Considering your top speed, we'll be home in a few for sure."

"You said we're already on the road."

"We would be," Tony drawled, "if you'd just transform and get going."

Hot Rod chuckled and changed into car mode, then he opened a door. "Let's go before Ms. Potts skins you alive."

"She always does. I like it. I'm into that kinda stuff," Tony declared.

The R8 shot away from the beach, flying up the gravel road at ever-increasing speed, and hit the paved road with less of a bump than a normal model would have. Tony laughed, thrilled, adrenaline coursing through him as he held onto the steering wheel even though he wasn't driving.

Almost as good as flying.

Almost.


End file.
